


Pioggia

by Celtic_song



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'E' un'idea stupida' aveva pensato Hank quando lo aveva avvisato 'Forse dovrei chiedergli se vuole compagnia' aveva aggiunto ma non l'aveva fatto. Charles gli era grato, sebbene lo scienziato non sapesse che era al corrente di cosa pensasse, per non averlo fatto. Aveva bisogno di stare solo, senza la sua ingombrante presenza. All'amico aveva detto che si sarebbe fermato sul ciglio delle rocce per guardare il mare, ma i suoi piani erano ben diversi e per la centesima volta aveva ringraziato che il peloso scienziato non fosse un telepate come lui. Aveva intenzione di fare un bagno, nonostante l'aria gelida di Settembre e le nuvole che promettevano pioggia. Era una prova, doveva dimostrarsi di potercela fare.<br/>A Erik la pioggia piaceva, tantissimo. Era una ninnananna per lui, il tenue ticchettio di quelle gocce sulle superfici e spesso Emma aveva dovuto richiamarlo perché stando sotto l'acquazzone a braccia aperte si sarebbe ammalato e lei non sarebbe potuta andare al cinema per badare a lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pioggia

**Author's Note:**

> Sicuramente nessuno ne avrà bisogno, ma se alcuni spericolati lettori amano fare come me e intrufolarsi nei fandom con una manciata di informazioni -per lo più nomi- sui personaggi, ecco un paio di note per chiarire la storia.  
> Charles Xavier è un telepate, vale a dire che ha la capacità di leggere la mente delle altre persone. La stessa abilità ce l'ha Emma Frost, insieme a quella di far diventare l'intero corpo fatto di diamante. La donna non è la sorella di Erik, solo in questa storia ho voluto legare i due personaggi da questo rapporto di parentela. Henry 'Hank' McCoy, è uno scienziato dall'intelletto incredibile, la cui mutazione consiste nel corpo dalle proporzioni di un gorilla che, dopo aver bevuto un liquido, per tentare di occultare la propria mutazione, si è ricoperto di peli blu. Raven Darkhölme, conosciuta anche come Mystica, è la mutante per eccellenza, capace di assumere l'aspetto di qualunque essere umano o mutante, dotata di pelle blu e occhi gialli. La donna che viene citata nel biglietto è Moira MacTaggert, scienziata vincitrice di premio nobel, una delle prime fiamme del Charles Xavier del fumetto. Erik Lehnsherr, il cui vero nome è Max Einsenhardt, è uno dei mutanti più potenti di tutto l'universo Marvel, dotato della capacità di controllare e generare campi magnetici tramite i quali controlla i metalli. L'episodio a cui fa riferimento il tatuaggio è la sua deportazione nei campi di concentramento nazisti. Nel film "X Men Fisrt Class è lui, per sbaglio, a costringere Xavier sulla sedia a rotelle, mentre in questa storia l'incidente è completamente sciolto da lui. Sebastian Shaw, che qui riveste il ruolo di istruttore di nuoto, è in realtà l'avversario principale nel primo film, un mutante capace di assorbire l'energia cinetica.

'E' un'idea stupida' aveva pensato Hank quando lo aveva avvisato 'Forse dovrei chiedergli se vuole compagnia' aveva aggiunto ma non l'aveva fatto. Charles gli era grato, sebbene lo scienziato non sapesse che era al corrente di cosa pensasse, per non averlo fatto. Aveva bisogno di stare solo, senza la sua ingombrante presenza. Gli voleva bene, sul serio, e apprezzava tutto lo sforzo che faceva quotidianamente per sopportarlo, ma non voleva vivere attaccato a lui ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro. Spinse di più la carrozzella verso il bordo della scogliera e respirò a fondo l'aria salmastra. All'amico aveva detto che si sarebbe fermato sul ciglio delle rocce per guardare il mare, ma i suoi piani erano ben diversi e per la centesima volta aveva ringraziato che il peloso scienziato non fosse un telepate come lui. Aveva intenzione di fare un bagno, nonostante l'aria gelida di Settembre e le nuvole che promettevano pioggia. Era una prova, doveva dimostrarsi di potercela fare. Non era complicato, doveva solo incastrare la carrozzella in una roccia che aveva già adocchiato e da lì calarsi dolcemente in acqua; aveva forza nelle braccia, poteva tirarsi su e giù a suo piacimento. Spinse in basso la leva del freno per le ruote.

 

A Erik la pioggia piaceva, tantissimo. Era una ninnananna per lui, il tenue ticchettio di quelle gocce sulle superfici e spesso Emma aveva dovuto richiamarlo perché stando sotto l'acquazzone a braccia aperte si sarebbe ammalato e lei non sarebbe potuta andare al cinema per badare a lui. Donna pedante, sua sorella, ma badava bene al pensarlo in sua presenza. La sua mente, anche se lei non lo sapeva, era fredda come il diamante di cui ogni tanto si rivestiva e lui avvertiva chiaramente quando lei era dentro la sua testa o no. Quel giorno, pur di godersi la pioggia, aveva preso la macchina ed era andato alla scogliera, sfuggendo al suo sguardo inquisitore e alla sua maligna lingua che continuava a chiedergli 'Prenderai mai un diploma Erik? Cosa vuoi davvero fare della vita? Continuare a guardare la pioggia e aggiustare le auto usando la tua stupida abilità?' Non voleva sentirla ancora rinfacciargli quanto il suo potere le avesse permesso di convincere il capo a darle una promozione mentre il suo lo aiutava solo a salvare pezzi di metallo ormai fusi nei motori dei veicoli. Così, sottrattele le chiavi a forza dal pugno chiuso, era partito verso il mare e ora, poggiato al cofano con le narici in fremito, si congratulava più che mai della scelta. Il mare color petrolio era magico in quell'atmosfera. Con la coda dell'occhio vide una figura quadrata rotolare dolcemente verso il bordo, simile ad un passeggino; e solo quando due braccia afferrarono le rocce, capì che era una persona in sedia a rotelle. Strizzò gli occhi per aguzzare la vista e quando capì cosa avesse intenzione di fare, sbiancò.

 

Si era sfilato la maglietta, riposta con cura nella borsa attaccata ai manici, ora con il vento a sferzargli le spalle nude, doveva semplicemente calarsi in acqua con il solo ausilio delle braccia. Si graffiò le dita, come aveva previsto, ma riuscì a spostarsi tanto da bagnare i piedi nudi. Una spinta, bastava una spinta, e sarebbe stato in acqua. Prese un fondo respiro, sarebbe andato giù come un sacco, viste le gambe pesanti, almeno all'inizio. Quando si sentì pronto, e l'aria si era fatta troppo gelida, si buttò in avanti.

 

 

Dal tuffo che aveva fatto, sembrava in grado di nuotare bene. Erik si rilassò un poco vedendo la testa castana del ragazzo sbucare dalla superficie marina e tornò a guardare il cielo. Non era affar suo se il ragazzo aveva scelto un giorno di tempesta per tuffarsi, ne aveva tutto il diritto. La prima goccia si fece sentire con gioia e attese le altre con il viso rivolto verso l'alto. Era magico come ogni volta.

 

 

Charles si passò una mano per lisciare i capelli bagnati sulla nuca poi guardò le rocce. Aveva nuotato abbastanza, era ora di tornare a casa o Hank sarebbe andato a cercarlo. Se fosse rimasto ancora un po' sulla scogliera poteva dire di essersi bagnato per via della pioggia e che uno spruzzo troppo alto l'aveva colpito, anche se dubitava di riuscire a convincere l'amico senza l'ausilio della mente. Con uno slancio ghermì una roccia ma solo quando se la vide sfuggire da sotto le dita, capì che aveva fatto un errore grosso. Le rocce erano bagnate dalla pioggia e lui era scivoloso per l'acqua di mare, la presa gli sfuggiva in continuazione. Mai come in quel momento rimpianse le gambe, le lunghe e esili gambe che stavano sotto l'acqua, distorte e tremolanti per le onde. Fu quasi tentato di urlare, di provare a mandare un messaggio telepatico ad Hank, poco distante al sicuro nella loro villa, ma decise che non era il momento adatto per farsi prendere dal panico e far uscire sangue dal naso a metà popolazione circostante. Era agitato e sapeva bene come l'ansia influisse sui suoi poteri, distorcendolo e indebolendolo. Non poteva contare sulla sua mente in quel momento. Agitò freneticamente le braccia per darsi lo slancio e si scagliò ancora una volta contro gli spuntoni, le dita pronte ad afferrarsi. Quando ricadde all'indietro non riuscì a reprimere un grido di gola.

 

 

Erik spalancò gli occhi di scatto, richiamato da un urlo e vide, sotto la pioggia sempre più fitta, due braccia in mare che si agitavano. Il suo corpo agì più veloce della mente e in meno di un istante si era scapicollato giù verso le rocce urlando.

“HEY!” non sapeva quanto il ragazzo lo potesse sentire, con la testa che andava dentro l'acqua a ripetizione come una boa, ma non se ne curò più di tanto. Senza nemmeno sfilarsi il maglione trafugato per errore alla sorella, si gettò in mare a braccia unite, sperando di non cadere nel panico più totale una volta in acqua.

Una volta c'era quasi annegato a tre anni, anche se in piscina, e Emma, per fargli superare lo shock, lo aveva costretto a tuffarsi cento volte dal trampolino. Era stato crudele, ma grazie a lei ora sapeva perfettamente quanta spinta mettere nelle caviglie e la posizione giusta per entrare in acqua diretto. Arrivò a pochi metri dal ragazzo e lo raggiunse grazie a poche bracciate. Quando fu a pochi centimetri da lui, un groviglio di immagini cominciò ad invadergli la mente, confuse e agitate. Credette di riconoscere un paio di ruote d'auto e uno schiocco ma ciò che lo spaventò di più fu che quei pensieri non era suoi. Cercando di ignorare il dolore soffuso che aveva cominciato a provare nella zona delle tempie, ghermì la vita del ragazzo, sempre più agitato e cominciò ad allontanarsi dalle rocce. Erano troppo scivolose per risalire, il punto da cui si era tuffato era più largo e comodo. Il ragazzo castano smise di dibattersi e Erik dovette fermarsi più volte per tenergli la testa fuori dall'acqua ed evitare che annegasse. 'Allora il brevetto da bagnino non l'hai preso con i punti del latte' si ricordò il terrorizzato sarcasmo della sorella quando l'aveva tirata su dopo che era quasi affogata per paura di un granchio. Passò l'avambraccio sotto al collo del ragazzo, stando attento a non stringere troppo, e a rilento nuotò verso la riva. La costa, dopo due strapiombi vertiginosi, curvava dolcemente in basso, quasi a formare una spiaggia di ciottoli, ma ogni nativo del posto sapeva che neanche in quel punto il fondo marino era raggiungibile, dopo i sassi in vista infatti si spalancava un abisso profondo due metri e mezzo, andando a scendere. Senza dubbio però c'era spazio per caricarsi un peso morto di sessanta chili senza affondare come una bottiglia piena. Erik prese sotto le braccia il ragazzo e lo trascinò sui sassi, fino ad arrivare ad un punto abbastanza lontano dalle onde. Lo girò di corsa, mentre la sue testa balbettava i comandi urlati dal suo istruttore di salvataggio, si dispose in piedi a gambe larghe sopra il suo bacino, lo afferrò per le anche e lo sollevò in modo da far defluire l'acqua. Con un forte colpo si assicurò che l'acqua ingerita fosse uscita dalle vie respiratorie poi lo girò di nuovo verso l'alto.

“RESPIRAZIONE ARTIFICIALE, ERIK, DIFFICILE DA RICORDARE?” continuava a sbraitare nella sua testa l'istruttore Shaw, incapace umanamente quanto insegnate eccellente. Appoggiò una mano sotto la nuca del ragazzo e gli chiuse con due dita il naso. Prese un respiro fondo, cercando di evitare che la pioggia gli andasse negli occhi, poi fece aderire le proprie labbra con quelle dell'altro. Espirò con forza, tenendo una mano poggiata sullo sterno per facilitargli l'espirazione. Esercitò una lieve pressione poi riprese fiato. Dopo due o tre respirazioni, il ragazzo diede segni di ripresa. Tossì debolmente poi aprì gli occhi. Erik gli mantenne la testa in alto, guardandolo preoccupato per qualsiasi accenno di ricaduta, ma sembrava aver fatto un lavoro egregio perché i grandi occhioni blu dell'altro lo guardavano vispi e coscienti. “Ben fatto, Lehnsherr, te lo sei meritato questo brevetto!” abbaiò ancora una volta nella sua mente Shaw.

“Tutto bene?” ansimò quando fu certo che l'altro potesse sentirlo e il ragazzo ghermì il suo braccio per tirarsi su.

“Credo di sì” balbettò dopo un po' poi gli sorrise tremolante. “Charles Xavier”. Il suo soccorritore aveva un vistoso accento tedesco e due grandi occhi azzurri glaciali. Qualcosa gli disse che nascondeva un segreto ma il suo potere telepatico, ancora scosso dall'annegamento scampato, si stava attivano piano e non gli permetteva ancora di scavare così a fondo nei suoi pensieri.

“Erik Lehnsherr” si presentò poi lo aiutò a sedersi con la schiena dritta. Mentre Xavier si scrollava di dosso qualche sassolino, Erik si portò una mano al naso, scoprendolo insanguinato. Strano, non aveva sbattuto da nessuna parte.

“Grazie per avermi salvato”

“Nulla.” si fece passare un braccio intorno al collo “Ti aiuto a tornare alla sedia?” allo sguardo sospettoso dell'altro, arrossì. “Ti ho visto scendere in acqua.” il sorriso del castano fece di nuovo capolino.

“Ti credo” sussurrò quasi sibillino poi guardò la sedia ancora incastrata lontana. Quando però si tese in avanti, Erik lo fermò.

“Oh no” mormorò piano Erik guadando le sue gambe. “Con quello non puoi camminare, Charles” disse indicando un taglio lungo tutta la coscia destra. Per un secondo il ragazzo si chiese come avesse fatto a non provare dolore, poi si ricordò della propria paraplegia e si adombrò in volto. Erik dovette notare un cambiamento nel suo sguardo perché si affrettò a rassicurarlo.

“Non è nulla di grave, basta una buona fasciatura e un po' di pomata” la voce gli si spense piano quando dovette guardare Xavier. “Posso prenderti in braccio per portarti?” gli chiese il permesso “E' la cosa più semplice” sembrava quasi intimidito. Charles gli sorrise debolmente un'altra volta poi annuì.

“Non vedo alternative più veloci nemmeno io” disse quasi stanco e provò una sorta di rilassamento nella presa forte di Erik sulle sue braccia e sulle ginocchia. Una volta che l'ebbe sistemato di nuovo seduto e che l'aveva aiutato a rinfilare la maglia zuppa di pioggia, Lehnsherr fece un passo indietro.

“Sei venuto con i mezzi?” chiese guardandosi intorno come se una macchina stesse per sbucare da un momento all'altro da dietro la curva per prendere l'affascinante Xavier e portarlo via. Charles scosse la testa.

“Sono venuto da solo, con la carrozzella” Erik gli sorrise un poco poi arretrò ancora.

“Allora...ti lascio andare” balbettò sconnesso, eppure qualcosa nei suoi pensieri era scontenta. Charles ignorò le sue sensazioni e lo afferrò per il bordo del maglione zuppo. “Aspetta Erik” si fermò un istante per saggiare i pensieri dell'altro. Sì, aveva visto giusto, qualcosa non voleva che se ne andasse “Ti..ti vorrei offrire qualcosa per ringraziarti di avermi salvato, dopotutto sei completamente bagnato” indicò i vestiti gocciolanti dell'altro. “Casa mia è a tre passi da qui” indicò il tetto della villa immerso tra gli alberi “Fammi questo piacere”. Cerco di non usare il proprio potere per piegarlo alla sua volontà, sperando che la scelta fosse dettata unicamente dai desideri dell'uomo che, dopo uno sguardo esitante, annuì.

“D'accordo”.

 

 

Erik aveva cominciato a tremare per il freddo a metà strada verso la villa. Sembrava resistere bene agli stenti perché nonostante i brividi si era incassato nelle spalle senza fare un fiato e aveva proseguito al suo fianco in silenzio. Non l'aveva afferrato per i manici, come aveva fugacemente pensato all'inizio, e Charles l'aveva silenziosamente ringraziato per questo. Il ragazzo dal vistoso accento tedesco aveva una sfumatura particolare per lui, anche se non aveva ancora compreso bene di cosa si trattasse, e offrirgli un cambio, oltre ad essere stato dettato dall'educazione e riconoscenza, era stato invogliato dalla curiosità. La sua mutazione fremeva debolmente se si avvicinava alla sua mente e più volte aveva visto una scia telepatica quasi metallica tra i suoi pensieri. Questo era strano, non aveva l'aria di un telepate Lehnsherr e non aveva nemmeno scandagliato la sua mente come avrebbe fatto qualunque di loro. Forse avvertiva i telepati, perché non aveva fatto domande sull'improvviso rivolo di sangue che gli era uscito dal naso quando, nel tentativo di salvarlo in acqua era stato invaso dai suoi pensieri caotici e violenti. Indubbiamente, sentiva i telepati, aveva eretto nella sua mente un muro fatto di commenti sul paesaggio non appena aveva provato a carpirgli qualche informazione in più rispetto a quelle che gli aveva dato.

 

 

Xavier l'aveva condotto lungo un sentiero asfaltato immerso nel verde, senza farsi sfuggire nessun commento oltre al “Casa mia è oltre questa strada”. Spingeva quasi assente le ruote della sedia eppure Erik aveva sentito benissimo cosa avesse provato a fare. Il tocco della sua mente era diverso da quello diamantino di Emma, era più caldo, dolce, tanto che per un istante convinse Erik a rivelargli ogni cosa. Ma non poteva. Aveva capito che quel ragazzo fosse un mutante come lui, ma non era il caso di lasciargli frugare nella mente alla ricerca di ricordi e informazioni. Riempendosi i pensieri come d'ovatta, ammirò il paesaggio, dalla corteccia del pino inarcato al verde brillante delle foglie bagnate. Il vento aveva ripreso a soffiare e dopo ben poco, cominciò ad avere freddo. Ficcò le mani nelle tasche e ingobbì la schiena, cercando di ignorarlo come meglio poteva. Non era sopravvissuto ai campi...no, quel pensiero in compagnia di un lettore di mente non se lo poteva permettere. Vide Charles strizzare appena gli occhi quando entrarono nel giardino della villa, probabilmente stava scandagliando la zona con la mente. Sembrò turbato mentre lo invitava ad entrare.

“Non capisco dove sia Hank” mormorò pensoso aprendo una porta al pianterreno. “Questo è il mio ufficio” disse rivolto all'ospite. “Se vuoi puoi sederti qui. Scusami ma devo cercare il mio coinquilino” mentre il tedesco obbediva, Charles esaminò di nuovo la casa con la mente. Niente, nessuno c'era a parte lui e Erik sulla difensiva nello studio. Un biglietto, inchiodato barbaricamente alla porta della cucina, lo informava che “Sono uscito con Raven a fare una passeggiata. Non credo di tornare per un'ora decente. Se hai qualche difficoltà, Moira si è resa disponibile.

Tuo Hank”

Appallottolò la carta tra le dita e la soppesò nel palmo. Ora avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Erik di accompagnarlo al piano superiore, come se non avesse abusato abbastanza della sua disponibilità. Tornò nell'ufficio con un falso sorriso stampato in faccia che svanì non appena vide lo sguardo ostile di Erik.

“Che storia è questa?” era in piedi, con le mani strette a pugno e l'indice teso verso la foto di Hank che troneggiava sulla scrivania. Il suo timore era comprensibile, non era da tutti giorni vedere una sorta di scimmia blu pelosa che scalava con concentrazione quasi comica un albero, con l'ausilio di mani, piedi e zanne.

“Un...trucco” pensò alla svelta Charles. “Si era mascherato”

“Anche lì?” strepitò Lehnsherr indicando un'altra foto dove lo scienziato ghignava con i pollici in alto tra le provette “E lì?” la foto fatta il giorno del compleanno di Raven, i due fidanzati stretti sulla torta blu come la loro pelle. “A che gioco giocate?” i suoi pensieri si stavano facendo forti e Charles ne riuscì a captare qualcuno. L'ultimo era così assurdo che quasi rise.

“Esperimenti su esseri umani? Sul serio credi che ti abbia offerto un maglione asciutto solo per trascinarti in un laboratorio?”

“FUORI DALLA MIA TESTA!” ruggì in risposta il tedesco e come mosse da invisibili fili, le tre penne sul tavolo puntarono alla faccia di Xavier. Un istante prima che raggiungessero le sue carni, il ragazzo si fece strada nella sua mente.

“Siamo come te, Erik, mutanti!” ebbe il tempo di urlare e le penne si arrestarono. Una, con l'anima di inchiostro snudata, era a pochi millimetri dall'iride di Charles.

“Cosa hai detto?” ringhiò piano Lehnsherr.

“Siamo anche noi mutanti. Io, Hank” indicò lo scimmione nelle foto “Raven” la donna dai capelli innaturalmente rossi e la pelle squamata blu. “Siamo come te” avvertì piano la fiducia di Erik, dimostrata in modo più evidente con la caduta a terra delle penne. Lo sguardo e i pensieri erano ancora guardinghi però sembrava fidarsi del fatto che non fossero una minaccia. Charles gli tese una mano sorridendo. “Ora permettimi di offrirti qualcosa di asciutto”

 

Alla fine Erik si era fidato tanto da farlo lievitare per le scale al suo fianco, quasi ridendo al suo iniziale urlo terrorizzato. Si era fidato a scortarlo fino ad un armadio alto come loro due messi assieme e ad indossare il maglione grigio che aveva tirato fuori.

“Accidenti, spero si riesca ad asciugare bene” aveva mormorato poggiando sul termosifone il proprio “E' di Emma, è capace di farmi venire un'emicrania lancinante per farmela pagare”

“E' una telepate?” chiese delicatamente Charles evitando di leggere la risposta. Voleva che Erik si fidasse di lui.

“Non solo. Sa diventare interamente di diamante” aveva aggiunto il ragazzo aggiustando il cuscino sul letto.

C'era stato dell'imbarazzo quando si era dovuto togliere i pantaloni ma ne era valsa la pena anche solo per vedere le delicate mani di Erik bendargli la ferita sulla coscia. Gli aveva fatto poggiare il tallone sul materasso piegando il ginocchio e ora gli fasciava con cura il taglio.

“Hai le gambe gelate” sbottò dopo un po' “Dove tenete le coperte?” Xavier aveva fatto spallucce.

“Nell'armadio, ma non credo serva”

“Io dico di sì” si era allontanato per qualche secondo una volta fermata la benda ed era tornato con un plaid che aveva steso sui pallidi arti inferiori del telepate.

“Come...come è successo?” chiese mentre sistemava con cura i bordi sotto i polpacci. Notò lo sguardo di Charles e si affrettò a rimediare. “Scusami, è una domanda troppo personale.”

“Posso dirti che è stato un incidente”

“Aveva a che fare con un'auto?” volle solo sapere l'altro e Xavier espirò a fondo.

“Sì”

“Ci hai ripensato” gli occhi blu del mutante lo guardarono sorpresi “Quando stavi per annegare.”

Charles si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli. “Probabile. A volte lo sogno ancora”

“Mi dispiace” era sincero il suo tono, eppure continuava a sfuggirgli con lo sguardo. “Ti capisco”. Si rese conto dell'errore solo incrociando i suoi occhi curiosi. “Beh” mormorò dopo un po' “Tu hai detto una cosa a me, io ne dico una a te” soffiò fuori, quasi parlasse con se stesso e non con l'interlocutore. “Ho subito... una cosa terribile, anni fa” Lentamente tese il braccio a Charles e lasciò che fosse lui ad allungare le dita fino al polso della manica. Con timore, il ragazzo fece scorrere i polpastrelli sulla stoffa, scoprendo un pezzo di pelle tatuata. Soffocò il gemito in una mano e lesse con orrore 214782, inequivocabile. “Oh Erik” soffiò fuori scuotendo la testa “Io...”

“No, non devi dire nulla” lo fermò Lehnsherr spingendo la manica a posto. “Volevo solo ricambiarti la fiducia”.

“E' stata un'auto!” urlò di colpo Charles, le lacrime agli occhi che minacciavano di scendere “Un'auto che mi è passata sulla spina dorsale fratturandola. Due anni fa” espirò a fondo strizzando forte gli occhi per reprimere le lacrime. Un tocco lieve alla spalla lo richiamò. Erik gli aveva sfiorato l'omero con delicatezza, gli occhi gonfi di comprensione. 'Conosco il dolore come te' sembravano dire 'E ne ho paura quanto te'. Distolse lo sguardo umiliato dalla debolezza che stava mostrando ad un uomo gentile che l'aveva salvato dalle acque.

“Mi dispiace averti detto queste cose” si portò le mani alle tempie come per alleviare un dolore “Sono stato sciocco”

“Sei stato onesto” ribatté Erik però si alzò. “Ho abusato troppo della tua ospitalità” il temporale era finito, fuori dalla finestra, ma le nuvole persistevano ad oscurare il sole. “Grazie di tutto” lo fermò quando vide che si stava per alzare “Trovo la strada da solo, non c'è bisogno che ti alzi” gli strinse la mano con forza, onesto nei sentimenti che aveva trasmesso a parole, poi uscì.

 

 

La mattina dopo, mentre un Hank piuttosto allegro -reduce di un incontro focoso con Raven probabilmente- studiava nello studio, Charles passeggiava pigramente per il giardino. Un timido sole riscaldava l'aria delicatamente e qualche ardito uccellino cinguettava nel suo nido. Mentre rifletteva sul brano appena letto di Dumas che gli riposava in grembo, Xavier avvertì un'altra mente nel giardino. Prima che potesse portare le mani alle tempie per un'analisi più curata, il misterioso visitatore si era palesato. Un cappello a falda larga gli occultava il viso e una valigetta pendeva dalla mano destra.

“Chi è lei?” chiese duro Charles avvicinandosi “Come ha fatto ad entrare?”

“Oh, il cancello non è stato facile da corrompere” sogghignò l'uomo e spostando il cappello mostrò il viso.

“Erik” il piacere di Charles nel vederlo era genuino. “A cosa devo questo onore?”

“Ti ho riportato il maglione pulito che mi avevi prestato” scosse un poco la valigetta “Mi sembrava doveroso anche se mi duole dirti che Emma l'ha lavato nel suo ammorbidente alla lavanda e che quest'odore pernicioso non se n'andrà prima di due o tre settimane.” gli tese la borsa “Ho provato a fermarla” ridacchiando, Xavier prese la valigetta, poi sorrise al suo portatore.

“Sai, è quasi ora di pranzo e Hank sta studiando al pianterreno, il che significa che prima di stasera non uscirà da quella tana; ti va di prendere qualcosa insieme?” una scossa entusiasta venne dalla mente di Erik.

“Sarebbe un piacere. Offro io” mormorò composto sorridendo poi si rimise cappello. “Conosco un ristorante che ha una scacchiera”

“Oh beh, degno di nota questo dettaglio” lo stuzzicò Charles mentre si incamminavano.

“Spero per te che tu ci sappia giocare” lo ignorò Erik “Ho intenzione di sfidarti”

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire, è la prima storia che pubblico nella sezione "X men". Lo stile generale della storia è molto fuori dai personaggi, in particolare la figura di Erik, e fuori dall'universo narrativo del film o del fumetto. Ho fatto del mio meglio per rendere il più verosimile la vicenda ma temo di essere scivolata in alcuni errori e sviste. Le note scritte all'inizio non sono assolutamente un tentativo di sfoggiare la mia cultura in fatto di fumetti, visto quanto sia in realtà scarna.


End file.
